


Undercover Prep

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Episode: s02e04 Face My Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Phil and Melinda get ready to go undercover
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 21





	Undercover Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 7

Phil came bouncing in with a grin that Melinda new meant bad news.

“Have any fancy dresses on this plane?”

Melinda stifled a groan. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Guess you’re going shopping. We’re going undercover.”

“Oh? And what’s our cover?”

“Rich married couple attending a big fancy party.”

“And what are we really doing?”

“Stealing a painting.”

Melinda nodded. “I’ll be prepared.”

“Good.” Phil turned to leave then stopped. “Did I mention that we’re  _ happily _ married?”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” he said, leaving after.

Melinda smiled. Happily married to Phil? She could do that.


End file.
